


It's (finally) fucking christmas up in here!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Established Relationships, a christmas oneshot, surprise kisses are the best kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve in the apartment complex which was the home of Dave, Karkat, John, Rose and even Kanaya. The first three that were mentioned (Dave, John and Karkat) live together in a 3-bed, 2 bath apartment number 463. While Rose and Kanaya live in a two-one apartment number 473, ten doors down. They all get together to celebrate the Holidays, along with Kankri, who leaves afterwards to go celebrate with the trolls from his session. Kanaya, Rose and John exchange gifts with no hesitation, but Karkat has trouble giving his to John, no worries though, with the help of Kanaya, he is pushed to give it to him, and is surprised to receive not only John's gift, but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's (finally) fucking christmas up in here!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

It was Christmas Eve in the apartment complex which was the home of Dave, Karkat, John, Rose and even Kanaya. The first three that were mentioned (Dave, John and Karkat) live together in a 3-bed, 2 bath apartment number 463. While Rose and Kanaya live in a two-one apartment number 473, ten doors down. All was well, at least, before John started screaming.

“Daveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Dave heard his name being called, but didn’t look up from his typing, yelling back, 

“What is it, Egbert, can’t you see I’m a bit busy?” 

“I need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” was John’s response.

“Goddamnit Egbert, you’re a big boy you can handle shit yourself!” He then turned all of his attention to his laptop. 

TG: roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
TG: roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee why arent you and kanaynay here yet  
TG: are you two like having hot alien makeouts or some shit  
TG: heh you probably are…  
TG: do you have the tickets or have you forgotten to get those too  
TG: heh heh  
TT: I’m so very sorry Dave for not answering your messages as soon as you wished for I wasn’t as you said, having ‘hot alien makeouts’ with Kanaya, but instead, I was finalizing our reservations, thank you very much.  
TG: holy shit rose calm your tits you sound pissed are you pissed sorry  
TG: you know you couldve just told it to me straight instead of using sarcasm and shit…  
TG: typed whatever same thing  
TT: Don’t worry; we’ll be over there soon.  
TG: me worry psh rose what are you trying to say  
TG: i dont worry nope worry is not my vocabulary  
TT: Goodbye, Dave.  
TG: bye rose see ya and kanaynay later

Finally finished with his chat, he looked up and closed the lid of his laptop, leaving it closed on the counter, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where he saw a flailing John under a smirking Karkat.

“Woah, what the fuck did I just come in to see?” He asked, raising an eyebrow which was half-hidden by his shades, catching the attention of Karkat who looked up, still smirking.

“Oh, look who’s finally here, hello Strider, done with whatever you’re doing?”

“Sup kitkat.”

“Nothing of your business.”

“I see that you’re sitting on Egbert, what for?”

“Reasons.”

“What are these reasons?”

“Why the fuck should I tell you?”

Dave, with a smirk, he flashed stepped out of the troll’s point of view, who blinked, confused and reappearing behind him.

“D-Dave, where the fuck did you go?” He asked, and was answered by a hand on his head, causing him to growl.

“Dave fucking Strider, get your grubby human hands off of me before I reach up and claw them off.”

“Get off of Egbert first.”

“No.”

“Daveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” John whined, flailing again.

“Don’t you worry a thing, Egbert, I got it.” Dave said as he started to move his head, scratching the place in between Karkat’s horns.

“What do you me-purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~” He started to ask, but stopped midway as he let out a purr.

“Strider, what are you doing, I command you to stop!” He then exclaimed his cheeks dusted with a flush of red.

“Stop? What am I doing Vantas? Tell me.”

As Dave continued with the head scratching, Karkat’s breathing slowed, shoulders slackening, smirk falling into a look of content, and slowly but surely slumped down into a ball as he fell asleep, not being able to answer Dave’s question. John stopped flailing and laid there frozen, surprised and confused.

“Dave, what the hell just happened?”

“Magic, Egbert. Magic.” Dave replied, pokerfaced, taking his hand off of the troll’s head, not before ruffling his hair for a bit.

“Magic? I’m serious Dave!”

“You might want me to get’m off of you before I can go tell you.”

“Oh yeah, go ahead.”

Not wanting to wake the troll up and risk being attacked by his instinctive ‘sleep-rage’, Dave slowly scooped Karkat up into his arms and off of John, walking over to the couch, setting him down there, he then walked over and helped the Heir to sit up, before sitting down himself.

“You really want to know Egbert?”

“Yeah!”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“I do, Dave! I really do!”

“Alright, listen up and listen well, since I’m not repeating any of this shit unless Karkat conks out again.” Dave then lowered his voice into a whisper.

“There’s a special spot trolls have if you scratch it repeatedly, you can get them to purr and eventually pass out and be all chill and shit.”

“Where _is_ this spot?” John asked his own voice brought down into a whisper.

“In between the horns.” Dave replied, his poker face twitching into a half smirk.

“In between the horns?” John repeated, inquiring.

“Yep. In between the horns, pretty sweet huh?”

“Yeah!!!”

“Now that the secret’s out, you gotta get yourself changed and shit before Rose and Kanaynay get here, we’re going out somewhere.”

“Where are we going??? What about Karkat???” 

“Never mind that, I’ll answer that shit later, now go!”

“Okay! Okay!”

John then stood up and left, walking past the still-sleeping Karkat and heading down the hallway leading to the bedrooms. 

Suddenly knocks were heard to be coming from the door, waking the Knight of Blood, who sat up in a daze, hopping off the couch and approaching the other.

“Strider, what the hell happened?” 

“Oh look Sleeping Beauty’s awake. ‘Sup Kitkat?”

“I just woke up from passing out, hmm, I wonder who did it?” Karkat asked, glaring at him.

“Psh, I didn’t do shit. Now if you excuse me, I gotta answer the door.” Dave replied, waving him off, walking towards the door, opening it to Rose and Kanaya.

“Hello Dave, pleasure to see you.” They greeted with a smile.

“‘Sup Rose, Kanaynay. You’re finally here.”

“Why yes, yes we are.” The Seer replied, then asked “May I ask where Karkat and John are? Are they ready to go, I assume?”

Before Dave could answer, Karkat appeared at his side, smiling slightly at the sight of Kanaya, asking his own.

“We’re going somewhere?”

“Yes Karkat, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Kanaya replied.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware we were going anywhere… Sorry, I’ll be right back.” He said turning to leave towards the direction Dave sent John.

“May we come in, Dave?” She said, watching Karkat leave.

“Oh yeah, sure, sure, come in. How the hell did you get Kitkat all polite on you?” Dave asked wondering, turning to go back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

“He respects me I suppose, that and I’m his moirail.” Kanaya replied, stepping inside, slipping out of her shoes, walking over to the couch across from the Knight of Time, and taking a seat. Rose followed suit, after taking off her own, taking the seat next to the Sylph.

“I wonder why John and Karkat are taking so long to get dressed.” She asked out loud.

“They’re probably having makeup sloppy makeouts.”

“Dave!”

“Jk, jk, Rose, come _on_ , you and I know both know that even though it’s pretty obvious they like each other, Egbert always pulls the ‘I’m not a homosexual’ card and denies it. Heh, heh.”

A few seconds later, John walked in all dressed and showered, greeting.

“Oh hey! Rose and Kanaya, you’re here!” 

“Hello John.” Rose greeted, standing up, walking over, embracing him into a hug, which he returned, and smiling as he pulled away.

“Do take a seat, John.” She said, returning to her own, which he nodded, taking one across of the Seer & Sylph, away from the Knight.

“Awww, come on Egbert, I’m hurt, you didn’t want to sit next to me.” Dave said as he looked at him feigning a hurt look on his face. 

“Whatever, Dave.” John retorted, rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later, after they had started small-talking, Karkat had walked in.

“I’m here nookwhiffs; let’s just get this over with.” He said, scowling.

“Where the fuck are we even going anyway?”

“That’s a surprise, Kitkat, ever heard of one? Now that you’re here, we can get into the car and start going there.” Dave replied as he stood up and headed out. 

All of them followed suit, Dave locked the door, and they all piled into the car, and headed towards their destination. After a while though, the Heir of Breath grew tired of being in one place, to the unfortunate dismay of everyone else.

“Are we there yet?” He repeated endlessly, and after a few times Karkat grew tired of his whining and snapped. 

“For the last _fucking_ time, John _Fucking _Egbert, as you can fucking see, we are _ **NOT**_ even close!!! Now if you _**FUCKING** _MIND, SHUT THE GRUBFUCK UP!!!”____

____After which, Karkat huffed and turned away, John’s expression turning from bored to one like of a kicked puppy, he quickly mumbled an apology._ _ _ _

____“Sorry Karkat, I didn’t mean to…”_ _ _ _

____“Hmph didn’t mean to my shitchute.”_ _ _ _

____Kanaya, infuriated at her moirail’s behavior and the noise that broken the silence, she turned in her seat, glaring at him and snapped._ _ _ _

____“Karkat Vantas, was there any reason for snapping at John at like that?! I know he was asking the question repeatedly, but you could’ve just IGNORED him like the rest of us did, instead of snapping and yelling at him! Where are your manners??? I want you to say sorry yourself! This instant! No ifs, ands or buts!”_ _ _ _

____Karkat flinched, and scared to disobey her; he turned back to John and apologized._ _ _ _

____“Sorry for snapping at you John.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s okay Karkat, I accept your apology, and do you accept mine?” He replied, smiling, and Karkat nodded._ _ _ _

____Satisfied with the apology, she turned back into her original position, still slightly fuming. Rose took this opportunity to try and calm her down._ _ _ _

____“Kanaya, dear, please calm down.”_ _ _ _

____The Virgo sighed, replying, “I will, thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Isn’t it your turn to apologize?” The Seer inquired._ _ _ _

____Kanaya’s expression softened, and she nodded, “Oh that’s right...” she then turned around once more._ _ _ _

____“Karkat?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Y-Yeah Kanaya?” He replied, apprehensive, his eyes casted downward at the car floor._ _ _ _

____“Karkat look at me.”_ _ _ _

____He did so, slowly bringing his head up, locking eyes with the Sylph._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for snapping at you, I was startled by your behavior and the break in the silence. Please forgive me.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s okay… If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have stopped bashing on John and made him upset again…”_ _ _ _

_____”Like the idiot I am.”_ _ _ _ _

____“I heard that, you are not an idiot Karkat, stop thinking so.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry…”_ _ _ _

____Kanaya smiled, forming a diamond with her hands, showing it to him, which he returned, smiling slightly, she then turned back to conversing with Rose._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad that the misunderstanding between John and Karkat was resolved as quickly it was started as quickly as it started.” Rose said, smiling, Kanaya nodding in agreement._ _ _ _

____“Hey, hey what’s going on back, I’m busy driving and I hear shit going down faster than paint can run down walls. What’s up?”  
“Nothing is up, Dave, only the ceiling.” Rose replied sarcastically, smirking._ _ _ _

____“Haha, very funny Lalonde, very funny. “_ _ _ _

____“To answer your question on a more serious note, there was a misunderstanding, but with the help of Kanaya, it was quickly resolved.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh cool, not really. But Hey Kanaynay, are you sure that the other Vantas is coming with us?” He asked, keeping his eyes and hands at the road and wheel respectively._ _ _ _

____Karkat looked up curiously; ears pricked up, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again._ _ _ _

_____”Kanaya, you invited Kankri?”_ ”_ _ _ _

_____” “Yes, Karkat, I have.”_ ”_ _ _ _

_____”Why?”_ ”_ _ _ _

_____” “Why not?”_ ”_ _ _ _

_____” “Answer my question first!”_ ”_ _ _ _

_____” “The reason I did was to emulate the feeling of family that the Humans have.”  
_ _ _ _ _

____Karkat started pouting silently in his seat, growling softly at Kanaya._ _ _ _

_____”Stop acting like a wriggler, Karkat. “_ _ _ _ _

____Karkat stopped growling, and turned away to look out the window._ _ _ _

____“Hey, We’re here at his house, hive, whatever the fuck.” Dave said as he stopped the car and in a flash of red and gray, it started again._ _ _ _

____“Greetings Everyone.” Kankri greeted, turning to look back at the group._ _ _ _

____“Hey! Who are you?” John asked, looking back up at him with a smile._ _ _ _

____“I was about to ask of you the same question. My name is Kankri Vantas, pleasure to meet you. And who may I be speaking with?”_ _ _ _

____“So _you’re_ Kankri? And it’s John. John Egbert.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh you heard of me before, John?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah! Karkat told me about you!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I see.”_ _ _ _

____“Nice to finally meet you! You’re not as talkative as he said you were…”_ _ _ _

____“Actually, given a topic, I am.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, okay!”_ _ _ _

____Their conversation quickly died off, and then there was a short silence before Kankri caught eye of the younger Sylph  
.  
“I see that the younger Miss Maryam is here with us as well, hello.”_ _ _ _

____“Hello to you as well, Kankri. Kanaya would be fine, Miss Maryam is rather formal for our conversation, don’t you agree?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yes, yes. I apologize. I tend to forget.”_ _ _ _

____“It is quite alright, no harm has been done.” She said politely with a smile._ _ _ _

____Rose took the silence between the two to introduce herself to the older troll and fellow Seer._ _ _ _

____“Hello, your name is Kankri, correct? My name is Rose Lalonde, pleasure to finally have met you. I have heard of you from both Kanaya and Karkat.”_ _ _ _

____“So you must be the Rose, Mi-Kanaya told me about; I agree with her, you are quite lovely to talk with and look upon.”_ _ _ _

____Rose’s face tinged pink, but she kept conversing. “O-Oh, what else did she say?”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing else, other than what I just told you.”_ _ _ _

____“Have I met everyone?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh?” Kankri said, turning back in his seat to face Dave._ _ _ _

____“And who may you be?”_ _ _ _

____“Only the Knight of Time himself, Dave fucking Strider, what’s up older Vantas?”_ _ _ _

____“My name is as I said, Kankri. Pleasure meeting you Dave.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever, it’s cool.”_ _ _ _

____“I see? Is Karkat with us? I haven’t seen or heard from him and that strikes me as being quite odd.” The Seer of Blood asked, looking back._ _ _ _

____‘You will get a chance to later, Kankri.” Kanaya replied, waving him off with a nod, which he returned, going back into his original position._ _ _ _

#### 

~A few more hours later~

____“We’re here.” Dave exclaimed, as he stopped the ignition, pulled out his keys, pocketing them, and stepping out of the car, after pressing a button to unlock all of the doors. John who was half-dozing in his seat, with Karkat in his lap, sleeping, having fallen into his lap during the ride, woke up, excited, scrambled to get out of his seat, fumbling to unclick his seatbelt, succeeding , getting out of the car, not even noticing that Karkat was in his lap, sending the troll towards the floor, sprawling. Everyone except the Knight of Blood was outside just as John did._ _ _ _

____“Hey guys!” He greeted, waving, causing all of them to look up._ _ _ _

____“Oh hello John.” Rose said._ _ _ _

____“Hiya!”_ _ _ _

____“Do you we have everyone?” Kanaya asked, looking around._ _ _ _

____“I believe we are missing Karkat?” Kankri replied, nodding then turning to John._ _ _ _

____“You were in the seat next to him correct John?” He asked._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“Do you know where he is?”_ _ _ _

____“No, not really.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh hello Karkat.” Kanaya greeted, smiling._ _ _ _

____“You seem upset, mind telling me?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey Kanaya.” He said teeth clenched in anger._ _ _ _

____“Strider, I have a question, what the fuck is this place, and why the hell are we here?”_ _ _ _

____“Glad you asked, Kitkat.” Dave replied, smirking once again._ _ _ _

____“Ladies and Gentlemen, trolls included, welcome to the Christmas of **“The Nightmare before Christmas, the Musical!”**_ _ _ _

____“Really????” John asked, not believing what he just heard, growing more excited._ _ _ _

____“You can’t be fucking serious, Strider.” Karkat said, shaking his head in disbelief._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m so fucking serious, Egbert, Karkitten, if you could measure the seriousness of my voice, it’ll be over the charts and onto a new level. Believe me now?”_ _ _ _

____“What are we fucking waiting for, let’s go!” John exclaimed grabbing Karkat’s arm and running off, in turn the Knight of Blood took Dave with him._ _ _ _

____“Not cool guys, not cool!” The Knight of Time cried out as he was dragged away._ _ _ _

____“Please do be careful!” Kanaya and Kankri called out simultaneously after the fleeting trio._ _ _ _

____“It appears in their excitement; they have not only dragged Dave along, but left us behind as well. Shall we go?” Rose suggested with a small smile, receiving nods._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes of the three walking, they had reunited with their friends, one of which (Dave) reprimanding the other two.  
“Egbert, Vantas, what you just did was not cool, not cool at all. Cool kids, Striders to be more specific, don’t run or be dragged by their fanboyish friends, they _stride_.”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up Strider, no one gives a fuck.” Karkat retorted with a scowl._ _ _ _

____“Oh hey they’re here!” John said, jumping up._ _ _ _

____“Hello again.” Kanaya greeted having had walked ahead of the pair of Seers._ _ _ _

#### 

~After the play~

____On the drive home, John, Kankri and Karkat were on separate rants about their different opinions on the play musical. Arguments started between two and sometimes even all three of them whenever their opinions clashed, mainly the opinions between Karkat and Kankri. Kanaya, growing tired of their bickering, she raised her voice and said “Kankri, Karkat, for the last time, please _ **SHOOSH**_!” Both of them flinched and stopped talking, mumbling apologies, while John sat dumbfounded._ _ _ _

____“Kanaya?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes John?”_ _ _ _

____“How did you just make them, you know, be quiet?”_ _ _ _

____“I think Kanaynay’s the only one able to make a Vantas shut up, other than me, of course.”_ _ _ _

____“Just apologize already, Karkat.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine, sorry Kankri.”  
“Apology accepted Karkat, but just so you know…” The Seer of Blood started to say but stopped after receiving a glare from the Sylph. _ _ _ _

____“Kanaya?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, John?”_ _ _ _

____“Happy Holidays.”_ _ _ _

____“Happy Holidays, John.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you think they’ll like my presents, Kanaya?”_ _ _ _

____“Elaborate ‘they’, please.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yeah, sorry, do you think Dave’ll like his? What about Karkat? Rose? Would you even like yours?”_ _ _ _

____The car stopped again, and Kankri waved goodbye to everyone as he got out._ _ _ _

____“Goodbye, it was a pleasure celebrating with all of you, see you soon!”_ _ _ _

____A few hours later, and Christmas Eve turned into Christmas Day and everyone, everyone meaning Karkat, Dave, John, Rose, and Kanaya, were at apartment 463 in the Prospit-Derse apartment complex, sitting around in the living room, having already started their gift exchange. John was out and about, exchanging his own._ _ _ _

____“Merry Christmas Rose!” He exclaimed thrusting a wrapped package into the Seer’s hands, surprising her, she looked up from her novel, and smiling._ _ _ _

____“Hello John. Merry Christmas!” She said, bringing out her own present to him and taking his._ _ _ _

____“Thanks! Are you going to open your present now or later?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe later, John. Thank you for the offer though.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay! Bye! See you later; I have to find Karkat or Dave!” He said as he ran off, presents in hand._ _ _ _

____“Goodbye John.” Rose bid farewell, returning to her novel, but a few minutes later, she was interrupted by a crisp voice._ _ _ _

____“Is this seat taken?” Kanaya asked, pointing to the chair in front of the Seer with a smirk._ _ _ _

____“Oh Kanaya. Hello.”_ _ _ _

____“Hello Rose.”_ _ _ _

____“Do take a seat.”_ _ _ _

____“I most certainly shall.” She said, sitting down._ _ _ _

____“I saw John on his way out; did he exchange gifts with you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes he did.”_ _ _ _

____“What did he give you?”_ _ _ _

____“I am not sure, I haven’t opened it yet. Where have you been, dear? I didn’t see you during the first gift exchange?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I was helping Karkat with something.”_ _ _ _

____“What was it?”_ _ _ _

____“I suppose I should tell you.”_ _ _ _

________

#### ~Earlier~

“Kanaya, should I give it to him _now_ or later?” Karkat asked the Sylph, apprehensive. 

“It’s your choice, Karkat.” She replied, smiling.

“What if he doesn’t like it?”

“Nonsense, of course he will, he likes that human Ghostbusters series, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah…”

“Then he’ll love your gift.”

“You sure?”

“Positive, now go.”

“Where are you going Kanaya?” 

“Nowhere, just over to Rose. John just finished exchanging gifts with her, so I might as well do so myself.”

“Goodbye Karkat, see you soon, good luck.”

“B-Bye Kanaya.”

#### 

~Back to present time~

“Oh look, here he comes now.” Kanaya said, pointing towards the approaching Knight of Blood.

“Hello Karkat how was the gift exchange??”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled, hurrying to go to his room.

“Oh okay, goodbye Karkat?” Kanaya bade him farewell, confused, and then turning back to her conversation with Rose.

“Oh was that Karkat?” She asked, not looking up from her novel.

“Yes, yes it was.” 

“Did the gift exchange go well?”

“I am not sure; he seemed flustered and didn’t want to talk about it.”

“He’ll probably tell you later.”

“Probably.”

“Hey Kanaynay Rose. What’s up with Egbert and Kitkat? They’re all red like a tomato.”

“We were wondering the same thing, Dave. Do take a seat.”

“Nah, I’m good. I was also wondering how the fuck did a pair of sickly sweet turntables appear in my room.”

“I believe those are a collaborative gift from both Karkat and John.”

“Ah sweet. I’ll have to thank ‘em later.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas Dave.” Rose greeted, pulling a package from behind her and giving it to him.

“Thanks Rose! What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it to see.”

“Nah, I’ll wait, I’ll just put it in my room with all the other loot.”

“Very well.”

“See you later, Kanaynay, Rose.” He said, turning to leave.

“Before you go Dave…” Kanaya said, standing up, with a package in her hands.

“Yeah Kanaynay?” He said, turning around.

“You forgot your gift from me.” 

“Oh shit, sorry.”

“It is not a problem, here you go.” She said, walking over, handing it to him, which he took and started to leave again.  
“Thanks Kanaynay.” He said, as he went back into his room.

#### 

~Epilogue~

Ever wondered what made John and Karkat all flustered? Here’s how.

“Hey Karkat!” John greeted as he approached.

“H-Hey J-John.” 

“What’s up? You seem nervous about something?”

“I-I h-have a g-gift f-for y-you.”

“You do? Lemme see Lemme see! 

“Oh sure, uhm… Here, M-Merry Christmas.” Karkat greeted shakily as he thrust the package into the Heir’s hands.

“Thanks!” 

John then ripped the packaging open, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

“W-What? You don’t like it? I _knew_ you wouldn’t like it, I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot, I’m such a goddamn id-mmph!?” 

Karkat started berating himself before getting interrupted by the Heir’s lips pressed onto his, and then John pulled away.

“Shut up, Karkat just shut up. I love it, it’s amazing.” He said, smiling, tucking the present under his arm to hug the shorter troll, then pulled away, giving Karkat his own.

“Here’s mine, hope you like it.” He smiled, and then waved goodbye, a flush in his face.

“B-Bye J-John.” 

“Bye!

Karkat clutched the open gift to his chest, face burning red, he walked off and towards his room, not before colliding into Dave, who looked at him oddly but went on his way, then passing Kanaya and Rose, the former greeting him, he didn’t say much to her, since his own thoughts were in a mess, he stumbled past the pair and into his room, faceplanting onto his bed.

“Merry Christmas, John.” He said, mumbled into a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, a lot of work went into this, so enjoy! 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
